1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel triguanamine compound. More particularly, it relates to 1,3,6-tris(4,6-diamino-1,3,5-triazine-2-yl)hexane which is useful as a flame retardant and a flame retardant resin composition comprising the above described compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known according to U.S. Pat. No. 2,684,366 that guanamine compounds can be prepared by reacting a nitrile compound with dicyandiamide.